the saiyan princess
by toratiger
Summary: Did anyone know that Vegeta had a little sister who he loved more than the entire universe? The worst part to him about losing his home was not just losing his throne title and people, he lost his family that's what hurt him the most. Xover inu
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I am sorry that I haven't updated my other story but I intend to do so fully. I just have to write it up don't worry i don't have to work the rest of the week so i'll have it updates soon. Please give my new story a chance i have a few chapters written out for it. So please give me some reviews on it.

**The Beginning**

Almost 20 years ago there was a planet called Vegeta. On this planet there was a warrior race, they were the strongest warriors in the nebula. But one day they were overruled by a tiny little tyrant called frieza. So this proud race had to do the dirty work for this Frieza in order to survive.

This planet had a royal family. They had to deal with Frieza directly. The King was named Vegeta, he was tall he had a beard his hair looked like a jagged mountain. The queen was a beautiful women with long raven hair and green eyes her name was Onyx. They had a son he was known as Prince Vegeta, he was the spitting image of his father except he was 6' shorter. The queen recently gave birth to a little girl they named Iris. Today was one of those simpler days when they could just be a family not royalty.

The queen Onyx was sitting outside with her little princess in her arms. "Iris, this all will one day be yours and Vegeta's to rule. I only wish that Frieza would be gone by then. I fear for you both when we leave the living plain, your father and I." Onyx said glancing at her daughter who wasn't paying her any attention. Iris was pre-occupied with her tail. A hand landed on the queen's shoulder, she turned and saw that it was her husband. "Hello darling, everything is well I hope?" "Yes, I just checked in on Vegeta and his lessons. He's about to fall asleep." King Vegeta laughed. Onyx smiled, " Today must be arithmetic. He hates that." King Vegeta nodded and looked at his daughter, "She's beautiful just like her mother." " And stubborn like her father and brother. What do you say we get Vegeta out of his lessons early and go and have some fun before the ceremony tonight?"

Iris began to make little happy noises. "Well then I guess it's settled. You go and save Vegeta and I'll get her ready to go out" The king said reaching for his daughter. Onyx smiled, "Be careful with her. She's just a baby and she's female, she can't play like you yet."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my loyal readers, I am sorry I lost my Internet, but now I am now going to update this story and my other one. I want to thank you for reading. And now onto the story! Prince Vegeta was sitting at his desk about to fall asleep. He hated the days he had math. He was a warrior prince, what use was math to him?! "Prince Vegeta!!! Pay attention! If you don't, I will have to report your laziness to your father." The point Dexter teacher said, " You are the future ruler of this planet being lazy is not an option. You need to know basic algebra to be a proper tactician and strategist. You need a strong mind and a keen intellect to hold the respect of your people…" This is when our young prince tuned him out. He always started on the same useless speech whenever he nodded off. He could quote this entire speech if he wanted to. "Could you kindly shut the hell up! I am so sick and tired of that speech that I could kill you. And the only thing stopping me is the fact that my parents would be disappointed at my unwise decision. Also that I have a baby sister now and that isn't something that she should be learning so early. So just do you damn job." Vegeta finished with an annoyed look. "Why Prince Vegeta!!! That's very rude and unbecoming a future ruler.." "Well that's unnecessary Prof. Quad, we are stealing my son for the rest of the day. Today we are going to have some fun." Both turned and saw Queen Onyx standing at the door. "Mama!! Thank the Gods! Later flunky." Vegeta jumped off his desk and ran towards his mother. 

They were walking toward the front entrance to the palace, when a solider came running up to them. "What is it? This had better be important, cause today is about my sister." Prince Vegeta said eyeing the solider. "Forgive me, Prince Vegeta but this is urgent. Milord we just received word from Frieza. He's on his way here as we speak, sir." King Vegeta looked at his wife who looked worried, his son looked beyond pissed, his young daughter noticed the mood of her family had changed she was looking around trying to figure out what happened. Her eyes then landed on her father, he tried to smile for her sake but it didn't come out well. Then he handed Iris to Onyx, "Onyx you take the children and go enjoy the day. I will stay and prepare for Frieza's arrival." "But Father he wasn't suppose to come till later. The ceremony isn't until sundown." The prince argued. "Yes Vegeta I know that. That's why I am letting you and your mother see to Iris' day. Go and enjoy the day." He kissed his wife and daughter and patted his son's head and walked to the throne room. Onyx stared after her husband, knowing how much he hated having to cater that short purple thing. "Come Vegeta we only have till sundown, then we have to return for your sister's ceremony." She led Vegeta out the door.


End file.
